Making Him Mine
by crematosis
Summary: Tony runs to Steve to rescue him when Bucky goes into rut and tries to mate him. Unfortunately, there's nobody to save him from Steve. Contains elements of rape/noncon, dub con,mind control


Tony had been wary when Steve first brought Bucky into the Tower.

And for good reason. Tony would have been an idiot if he let a brainwashed former Hydra assassin just waltz into his Tower without asking any questions.

He wasn't Hydra's asset anymore, Steve had insisted. He was healing, he was regaining his memories. And besides, the way Steve saw it, the rest of the team had their problems too. They were all just broken people trying to make themselves better.

Steve made a hell of a convincing argument. So Tony allowed him to bring Bucky in.

But he was still keeping an eye on him. Because Bucky was an alpha. Tony had never been a normal omega but he was still unsettled having an alpha in the Tower. Especially an unstable alpha.

For the most part, Bucky kept to himself. Tony occasionally saw him at breakfast or the weekly team dinners Steve insisted on having. But Bucky spent most of his meals gazing out the window instead of socializing.

After a couple months of almost no interaction with the alpha, Tony started to let his guard down.

And that's exactly when everything went to shit.

It was 4 a.m. when Tony stumbled into the kitchen for coffee. He had been up all night working out an issue in one of the repulsors. It still wasn't fixed. But he had reached the point of exhaustion where his mind was getting sluggish and he needed caffeine to keep going.

He started a pot of coffee, leaning in to inhale the delicious aroma.

His back went rigid as another scent mingled with the coffee. The unmistakable musk of alpha pheromones.

Oh shit.

Tony frantically scanned the kitchen, finally spotting Bucky leaning up against the fridge. How long had he been standing there? And more importantly, how long had he been staring at him like that?

Bucky was looking at him like a lion looked at a gazelle and oh shit this was everything Tony feared. Every omega knew alphas got pretty aggressive when they went into rut. You just backed off and gave them their space until the testosterone levels went down and they could act like civilized human beings again.

Somehow, Tony didn't think walking away from Bucky was going to do any good.

Bucky pushed off the fridge and Tony immediately took a step backwards. "Barnes," he said, trying to sound tougher than he felt. "Don't."

Bucky bared his teeth. "Omega."

"Right," Tony said shakily. "But trust me, you don't want this omega. I'm old, I'm damaged, I'm insubordinate, I'm-"

"Always liked a challenge," Bucky said with a feral grin. He lunged for Tony.

Tony instinctively dodged, but Bucky managed to catch him anyway, swinging him around and pinning him firmly against the counter. He could feel Bucky's erection pressed against his backside.

"No, stop," Tony said. He pushed backwards, trying to push Bucky off him.

"Relax," Bucky purred. "I'll make it real good for ya." He stroked one hand down Tony's chest and then started working it under the waistband of Tony's pants.

"I said no!" He twisted out of Bucky's grip and started running blindly down the hall. He had no idea where he was going, but he just had to get away. Put as much distance between him and Bucky as he could.

"You can't get away from me," Bucky shouted after him. "No matter where you go, I will find you, Even down in your precious lab."

Tony pivoted away from the elevators. Okay, if Bucky was expecting him to hide down in the lab, he was obviously going to go somewhere else. He took the stairs two at a time, heading down to the basement floors.

To his surprise, he found himself heading towards the gym. But that was okay. The gym had a door he could lock behind him. It would only be a minor obstacle against Bucky's strength, but by then he would hopefully be in the elevator heading up to the common floor. Bucky wouldn't dare touch him with the rest of the team watching. He wasn't that stupid, even under the haze of rut.

Tony darted into the gym, barely taking the time to secure the door before he was running again.

But in his haste to keep moving, he forgot to pay attention where he was going and he ran headlong into Steve.

"Whoa," Steve said with a laugh. He peeled Tony off his chest. "What's the rush?"

"Oh god, I am so happy to see you," Tony said, immediately launching himself back at Steve. Thank fuck for Steve's ridiculous early morning workouts.

He grabbed a handful of Steve's shirt and pulled him close. "Listen to me," he said urgently. "Barnes has gone fucking psycho."

Steve's brow furrowed. "Winter Soldier?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know." Tony shook his head vigorously. "But he's in rut and he wants to take me and he's out of his fucking mind."

Steve looked more intrigued than concerned, which was a little alarming. But he didn't have time to think about it because there was the sound of the door splintering.

"Shit, he found me," Tony said, scrambling away from Steve. "I gotta get out of here."

Steve grabbed his arm. "Wait. We're going to talk this out like rational human beings."

"We can't," Tony said. He cast an anxious glance over his shoulder. Bucky was shouldering his way through the remains of the door, a murderous expression on his face.

All of Tony's omega instincts kicked into high gear, telling him to keep running and never stop. But Steve's grip on him was like iron and no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't get free.

"Easy, easy," Steve said soothingly. He pulled Tony into his chest. "We're going to have a nice calm chat about it. And then everything will be fine. You'll see."

Tony swallowed convulsively and slumped down in Steve's arms. He didn't see how talking to Bucky was going to make anything okay. But he trusted Steve. If anybody could talk sense into Bucky, he could. They were best friends, after all.

Bucky stormed over to them and it took all of Tony's self-control not to try bolting again. "You fucking idiot," he spat. "I told you you can't outrun me. But you ran anyway. Is this a game to you?"

Tony plastered himself tighter against Steve, taking comfort in the calm beta scent.

"It's Tony, Buck. What else did you expect?" Steve shook his head. "You sure know how to pick 'em."

"I like a challenge," Bucky said again, teeth bared in something like a threatening smile. "But I hate omegas that disrespect me."

Tony flinched.

Steve squeezed his shoulder. "What if I tell you he's not going to run anymore?"

"What?" Tony spluttered. "Steve, what the hell?"

Of course he was going to run. Bucky was clearly not listening to reason and if Steve thought Tony was going to just stand there and let the alpha keep up the insults and aggressive posturing, he was out of his mind, too.

"Just think about it," Steve said. "Bucky hasn't had a rut since Hydra had him. He needs an omega to get him through it."

Tony's jaw dropped. "And you think I should do it? That I should just roll over and take one for the team?"

"Yes," Steve said. "It'll be good for you."

It was very unfortunate that the position Steve was holding him in prevented Tony from kicking him in the balls. But god did Tony ever try.

Steve just lifted him off the ground and slung him over his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes. A particularly squirmy sack of potatoes. "Where do you want him, Buck?"

Bucky's eyes flicked over the room. "On the weight bench."

"Fuck you, Rogers," Tony said. "My dad was wrong about you. You were never a good man. You're a self-righteous, arrogant, sexist-" The wind was knocked out of him as Steve dumped him down on the bench with more force than necessary.

"You're lucky Bucky likes them feisty," Steve said. "But you're a little too feisty even for him." He smiled brightly. "Don't worry. A nice, big, alpha cock will tame some of that sass."

"Damn right," Bucky said. He stepped to one side of the weight bench and ran a hand under Tony's shirt. "My omega. Gonna make you behave."

"Fuck you both," Tony snarled. He tried to roll off the bench and make another break for it.

Steve pressed a hand over the middle of Tony's chest. Tony struggled against him, but Steve might as well have pinned him with a car. He just couldn't move.

"Roll him over for me," Bucky said.

All Steve had to do was give him a little shove and Tony found himself flat on his stomach.

He curled his hands under him and used the leverage to push himself up to his hands and knees.

Steve put a firm hand on Tony's lower back, again preventing him from getting up. "Hands and knees," he said. "It's a good start, but after the way you disrespected Bucky earlier, you're going to have to do a lot better to show your submission."

"Fuck you," Tony snarled. "I'm not submitting."

"Yes, you are," Bucky snarled. He pressed his metal arm down directly between Tony's shoulder blades and the omega's arms gave out.

"That's more like it," Steve said. "Head down, ass up. Just ready for Bucky to take you."

Tony lifted his head to glare in Steve's direction. "i'll never forgive you for this," he said. "I hope you realize that. You're dead to me now."

In time, he might forgive Bucky for acting like a monster under rut hormones. But Steve was a beta. He didn't have any excuse for what he was doing.

"Yes, you will," Steve said. "When this is all over, you'll be grateful."

Grateful? They expected him to be fucking grateful to be pinned down, humiliated, and raped?

Before he really registered what he was doing, he spat in Steve's face.

Steve's expression didn't change. He just calmly wiped the spit off with his free hand. But Bucky started growling and Tony's body tensed.

Yes, great plan. Piss off the already unstable alpha.

"Hold him for me," Bucky said and Steve shifted his position a little to put one hand between Tony's shoulder blades while keeping one hand on his lower back.

Bucky's metal hand curled around the collar of Tony's shirt and then he ripped it in half with one fluid motion, like it was made of tissue paper. He pulled Tony's jeans and underwear apart with the same ease.

Tony shuddered as the air hit his bare skin. His omega instincts were freaking out again, but he refused to start crying and panicking. He was fucking terrified, but he could hold it together better than that.

"Look," he said, trying to ignore the feel of Bucky's metal hand cupping his ass. "You don't want me as your omega. I just proved that I'm a disrespectful asshole. And that's not what you want. Especially not for your first rut in decades. Really, you'd be better off finding one of those sweet, submissive types. I'm too much work."

"You're begging," Steve said, a proud smile spreading across his face.

Tony was tempted to spit at him again, but contrary to popular belief, he did know how to pick his battles.

"Not begging," he said, careful to keep the disgust out of his voice. "Just appealing to whatever sense of reason you have. I'm dangerous. I may not be able to fight you off, but FRIDAY is sure as hell going to send footage of this to everyone you know. And when it gets out that you're this evil, you can say goodbye to being Cap."

"And how is FRIDAY going to do that?" Steve asked. "She doesn't have access to the gym."

Tony lowered his head with a groan.

Fuck. Steve was right.

Jarvis had been everywhere, but Tony had never gotten around to letting FRIDAY into most of the Tower. The gym had been one of those places because Steve had been so angry with him post-Ultron and mistrustful of all of Tony's technology. And the gym was kind of Steve's sanctuary, so he hadn't wanted to mess with it.

And now his kindness was coming back to bite him in the ass. Probably literally. Bucky seemed like the type to bite and mark his territory.

Steve rubbed the back of Tony's neck. "That's it. Just relax and let it happen. Bucky's going to take such good care of you, baby."

Behind him, Bucky made an approving noise and he squeezed Tony's ass.

Tony winced. "Steve, please. It's going to hurt like hell and I'm going to hate every second of it. Don't delude yourself."

"Bucky's not going to hurt you. You're going to show Tony a real good time, aren't you, Buck?"

"Course I am," Bucky said. With his flesh hand, he reached between Tony's legs and grasped his cock.

Tony jerked in surprise. "What the hell are you trying to do to me?" he hissed.

Was it too much to ask that they let him suffer through the experience without touching his dick? They were raping him. They didn't need to pretend that they cared about his pleasure.

Steve tilted his head to one side and studied him. "Wow. You're hard as hell, Tony."

"Automatic response," Tony said through gritted teeth. "Doesn't mean anything."

"So's this," Bucky said, drawing one metal finger between the cleft of Tony's ass.

Tony let out a whimper and pressed himself down into the bench.

Stupid, traitorous omega biology. It was bad enough that he got an erection with a little unwanted stimulation. But his body just had to make everything worse and start producing slick.

Bucky slid his fingers deep into Tony's body, slowly working him open one finger at a time, a sick parody of a lover's touch.

Tony kept his head pressed into the bench, trying to steel himself against all the overwhelming sensations. He didn't even care anymore that Steve thought it was a sweet, submissive gesture. Fuck what Steve thought. He was just doing what he could to endure.

"I think he's ready," Steve said as Bucky made a twisting motion with the three fingers in Tony's ass.

Tony's head snapped up.

Oh shit.

No, he wasn't ready. He'd never be ready.

Tony whimpered as Bucky withdrew his fingers. He knew what was coming next.

"Don't worry," Steve said soothingly. "You won't be empty for long. Bucky's gonna fill you up with his nice, thick cock."

Tony cringed. No, he was not looking forward to this at all.

Bucky gave his ass a parting squeeze and then there was the sound of a zipper, cloth hitting the floor, heavy breathing, and the creak of the bench as Bucky climbed up behind him.

In the quiet of the gym, every noise echoed like a gunshot.

Tony was hyperaware of every little movement Bucky made as he crawled towards him. He was making a show of it, the little shit, taking his sweet time to move just a few inches. It didn't matter if he thought he was being sexy or intimidating. It just wasn't working.

Still, Tony flinched when Bucky finally put his hands on him. He ran his hands possessively over every inch of Tony's body he could touch and then started rubbing his cock over Tony's backside, not even in a way that could get him off on the friction. It was all just slow, teasing grinds of his hips.

"Just get it over with," Tony finally snapped. The anticipation had to be worse than the actual rape.

Bucky chuckled. "Eager for me, aren't you, doll?"

Tony had a sarcastic reply all lined up, but as Bucky slammed into him, all his words were transformed into whimpers.

Steve murmured something about the two of them looking like a beautiful work of art. If he was planning on drawing his moment of shame, Tony was going to kill him even more dead.

At least it didn't hurt that much. He'd come out of battles in a lot more pain than this. He could handle the physical pain. But what really hurt was knowing how Steve and Bucky had betrayed him.

As soon as this was all over, he was kicking Bucky out of the Tower because he was definitely unstable. And then he was going to do everything in his power to get Steve sent on a permanent mission to Siberia. SHIELD had to have some kind of operation there. They were everywhere else.

Bucky made an approving sound in the back of his throat as he pulled out and then rolled his hips forward, torturously slow. "Damn, Stark, your ass is fantastic."

"Just get on with it," Tony said tiredly. He didn't need the compliments, the foreplay, the slow build. The faster Bucky went, the quicker the whole experience would be over with.

"Tony," Steve said warningly. "You don't want Bucky to hurt you."

"Maybe I do," Tony snapped. "Maybe I like it rough." He pushed his hips back. "Come on, you alpha asshole. Just fuck me."

Bucky growled and bit down on the junction of Tony's shoulder. "We do this my way," he said.

But to Tony's great satisfaction, Bucky's thrusts sped up a little.

Steve sighed and shook his head. "This is why you need an alpha, Tony. You're out of control. Someone needs to look after you."

"Put me in my place, you mean."

"That place's right here, baby," Bucky purred.

Tony arched his back and groaned as one of Bucky's thrusts hit especially deep. He didn't want to admit it, but he was getting aroused again. Stupid body and its stupid reactions.

Bucky seemed to be getting close, thank god. His thrusts were getting rougher, more erratic. In another moment or two, he'd hit orgasm and while he was relaxed and boneless, Tony was going to punch him and make a break for it.

And then he felt the pressure of Bucky's knot inflating inside him.

"No!" Tony cried out. "No knot. Oh god, please no."

He didn't think he could stand it. This was so much worse than a simple rape. He couldn't get away now. He was forced to stay, Bucky's knot locking them in place as the alpha came again and again until the knot had softened enough for him to pull out. And Tony would probably end up pregnant, because that's how knotting worked 90% of the time. Tony didn't want children, but Steve and Bucky probably didn't care.

Steve's forehead furrowed. "Buck? You sure about this?"

"Yes," Bucky said. He shifted back against the bench, pulling Tony down into his lap. "I'm makin' him my mate. He'll be mine in all the ways that matter."

Steve beamed. "I'm so happy for you two. You're perfect for each other." He splayed a hand out over Tony's stomach. "You'll look so gorgeous carrying Bucky's babies. All full and round and glowing. I can't wait."

Bucky groaned throatily and his cock twitched inside Tony.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Tony protested.

"Course you do." Bucky nuzzled against his neck. "I'll let you name 'em all."

Of course. That was all the input they were letting him have.

"They'll be such beautiful babies," Steve said. "Just like their mother."

Tony snorted. Because being beautiful was working out so great for him so far. Maybe if he wasn't so hot, they wouldn't have given him a second glance.

Steve tilted his head to one side. "What's the matter, Tony? Don't believe us?"

"Oh, I believe you," Tony muttered. "Definitely knocked up with Bucky's babies. No argument here." He was good at denial, but there was no way he could ignore the damn knot stretching him open.

"I don't think you understand how amazing you are," Steve said. "You've given Bucky an amazing gift: the chance to have a family."

"I didn't give him anything," Tony hissed. "This wasn't my choice. I didn't walk up to him and say, 'Hey, I want to have your babies so knot the fuck out of me.' Hell no. You forced this on me."

"I know, Tony. I know you never thought about starting a family. Too used to being an independent omega. But this will be good for you, too. You'll have someone to take care of you and someone to take care of. Maybe you'll stop being so reckless with a family waiting at home."

"I don't need anyone to-"

"We're asking a lot of you, I know. It'll all be worth it later. But for now, we should reward you for your patience. Buck, why don't you make the knotting a little more pleasant for your mate?"

Bucky nipped at Tony's neck. "You're gonna love this, sweetheart."

"Don't," Tony snapped. "Don't you dare-oh." He couldn't suppress the tremor that ran through his body as Bucky wrapped his metal hand around his cock.

"I knew you'd like this," Bucky purred. "Metal's a turn on for an engineer like you. But even I think it feels hella awesome."

Tony whined and squeezed his eyes shut. His body was so confused. The knotting hurt like hell, but Bucky's hand felt fantastic. Smooth and cool over his heated skin.

But he didn't want it to feel good. He didn't want any of it. He just wanted it to be over.

Bucky hummed contentedly, rolling his hips in time with his leisurely strokes over Tony's dick. Every few thrusts, his hips stuttered to a stop and Tony's insides were bathed with another spurt of alpha semen.

To his horror, Tony found himself arching back into Bucky, attempting to get him moving faster. He was supposed to just put up with their stupid idea of a reward, but his body was actively trying to get off.

With the knot in the way, Bucky could only manage short, shallow thrusts, but with a chuckle, he picked up the pace and started manipulating Tony's cock more aggressively.

"Please," Tony whimpered, unsure if he was begging for them to stop or begging for more.

"Just relax," Steve said. "We'll make this good for you." He pressed his thumb against Tony's perineum.

Tony screamed as all his nerve endings lit up with pleasure-pain so intense it was almost blinding.

And then everything went black.

The first thing Tony became conscious of was a warm body curled around him.

He sighed in contentment. Spooning. He wasn't a typical omega, but he had had always enjoyed being spooned by an alpha. And even though they weren't together anymore, Pepper was still willing to hold him when he got too lonely.

There was a chuckle behind him and then strong arms pulled him closer. "Aw, babe. I think he's coming 'round."

Holy shit, that was Bucky's voice.

Tony's eyes flew open and he stared at his surroundings. He wasn't in bed. He was in the gym, being spooned by Bucky. What was he doing in the gym? He tried to recall what had happened, but his brain wasn't working quite right. His thoughts felt slow and sluggish.

Steve smiled down at him. "Welcome back, Tony. You feel better now, don't you?"

Better? Did he really? Tony wasn't so sure about that. He took quick stock of his body, relaxing a little as he realized he was actually in pretty good shape.

Mostly.

"My ass hurts," he complained.

Steve's mouth twitched. "I'm sure. You've been knotted for almost an hour now. It's normal to be a little sore."

An hour? He and Bucky had been locked together for a whole hour already?

Steve's expression softened. "We were worried about you, Tony. You were out for a long time."

"Almost an hour, you said."

Steve nodded. "People fall asleep all the time after sex. And I've seen someone pass out for a couple seconds after a really intense orgasm. But nothing like this."

"Huh," Tony said. Well, nobody had ever accused him of being normal before.

"You're not getting it, are you?" Steve asked incredulously.

Bucky snorted and tightened his arms around Tony's waist. "I've heard the saying 'fucked his brains out' before. But I think I've actually done it. The great genius Tony Stark out of his mind with pleasure."

Tony huffed at the smugness in Bucky's tone. "With pain, you mean."

"If this is torture, chain me to the wall," Bucky said. He nipped at Tony's neck. "Only thing torturing me is not being able to kiss you in this position."

"What?" Tony said. "What do you mean, you can't?" His brain still felt like it was underwater, but he was pretty sure Bucky was the idiot here. Really, all he had to do was turn his head a little and-

"Mmm," Bucky purred as he licked into Tony's mouth. "That's better. I like a mate that takes the initiative."

Tony scowled and jerked his head away. "You tricked me."

God, Bucky was an asshole. Still trying to make this whole thing seem like Tony wanted it. But he couldn't seem to summon up the level of anger he'd had before. All he could feel was mild annoyance.

What the hell did they do to him?

"I'm glad you're okay," Bucky said against Tony's neck. He rocked his hips forward a few inches. "Never forgive myself if I fucked you into a coma."

"Maybe you should have. Then I wouldn't feel it." Tony shifted a little, trying to minimize the pain. God, he felt so sore and raw. He didn't know how omegas got knotted voluntarily. How did they cope with being stretched open like this?

Bucky snorted and snapped his hips forward in a succession of quick thrusts until he came with a groan.

The knot still felt huge in Tony's ass. Which meant Bucky would have to come several more times before it would deflate. And Tony was really not looking forward to another hour or two locked together with Bucky. Damn super soldier. Everything just had to be bigger and stronger. Even his fucking knot.

"Almost there, doll," Bucky said with a contented sigh. "Just a few more rounds. But I'm not sure I want this to end. You feel so damn good."

"It better end," Tony muttered. He squirmed again. Nothing seemed to help. He was just going to have to put up with the pain until Bucky's knot deflated. However long it took. That was a depressing thought.

"Just relax, babe. This is supposed to be good for both of us." Bucky wrapped his flesh hand around Tony's cock "I can't be the only one enjoying myself."

Tony sighed. "Not this again."

"It's not going to be like last time," Bucky said soothingly. "You were just oversensitive and Steve shouldn't have touched you like that."

"Oh, so it's all my fault?"

"It's both of your faults," Tony growled. "Fucking assholes. I told you not to touch me and you did it anyway. Maybe I should have fallen into a coma just to spite you."

"God, the mouth on him," Steve said with a grin.

Tony huffed. "Yeah, I'm a mouthy son of a bitch. You can't fuck that out of me."

"Wouldn't dream of it. We like a little mouth, don't we, Buck?"

"Hell yes." Bucky pressed a kiss to Tony's shoulder blade. "Maybe later you can show me just what that mouth of yours is good for."

Tony shuddered. "I'll bite you."

"That's okay. I like a little teeth." Bucky nipped at Tony's shoulder as if to prove his point.

"A lot of teeth."

Bucky hummed and adjusted his grip on Tony's cock. "We'll just have to see about, won't we?"

Tony whimpered and his eyes fluttered shut. Bucky's hands felt so goddamn good, much as he hated to admit it.

This time, his orgasm washed over him like a gentle wave and he felt his mind drifting, barely able to keep conscious.

"Stay with me, Tony," Bucky urged. "Don't pass out again."

"I'm with you," Tony murmured drowsily. "Till the end of the line." That was what Bucky and Steve always said to each other when they made promises. He couldn't quite remember the significance at the moment, but it sounded good.

Steve barked out a laugh. "You've sure got a way with people, Buck."

Bucky nuzzled into the back of Tony's neck. "Mm. My omega. All mine. Gonna fill you up so full of my come, gonna get you pregnant over and over again, gonna make you so big and round with my babies."

Apparently, Bucky's dirty talk was too much for him to handle and he came with a shudder, biting down on Tony's neck as the warmth flooded Tony's body.

Steve put a hand between Tony's legs and tested the stretch of his hole. "Almost there, baby. Bucky's knot's going down."

Tony just whined at the touch of Steve's fingers. Didn't he realize he still felt sensitive?

"Damn, he's really out of it," Bucky said.

"Don't worry, Buck. This is normal. You probably don't remember anymore, but I used to come with you all the time when you went on dates. Beta pheromones are calming and relaxing. Keeps you from going crazy with rut and keeps the omega from freaking out."

"The memories are hazy," Bucky admitted. "But you were tiny and people trusted you and felt safe around you."

"The good old days," Steve said with a smile. "It's so weird to me that nobody has a beta help them through heats or ruts anymore. It's all about couples these days. But can you imagine taking Tony if I wasn't here?"

Bucky chuckled and nuzzled into the back of Tony's hair. "He put up one hell of a fight."

"That's Tony. Always so stubborn, so unwilling to look after himself. But I wish you could see his face, Buck. He looks so happy and relaxed. He really needed to get knotted."

"Course he did. He's hot as hell and still unmated at his age. It's a goddamn shame he hasn't had anyone looking after him right."

Steve smiled. "He has you now."

"Damn right." Bucky licked at the shell of Tony's ear and rocked his hips forward. "How's that sound, baby? You like having an alpha take of you, don't you?"

All Tony could manage in response was a little whimper.

Bucky's hands tightened over Tony's waist and he started pounding into him, growling under his breath how Tony was his now and no other alpha would ever touch him. Steve whispered in Tony's ear how Bucky was going to love him and protect him and take such good care of him.

Tony wasn't sure who to believe at that point.

But Bucky kept pounding into him like a piston and Tony decided he was going to focus on that.

"Oh god," Bucky groaned, his hips stuttering to a halt. "It's going down. Just once more, I think. Once more." With an effort, he started moving again, falling back into the same brutal pace. And after another orgasm, the knot shriveled and Bucky pulled his cock free with a sigh of relief.

Tony whined. After having Bucky's cock in him for so long, his body felt strangely empty.

"It's okay," Steve said soothingly. "Bucky needs a little break now and we need to get you cleaned up."

Tony relented and allowed the two of them to carry him into the gym's shower room. He felt too weak to stand, but they took turns propping him up and washing him down. The warm water felt great on Tony's sore muscles and he was half-asleep by the time they started toweling him down.

Still wrapped in the towel, Steve gathered Tony in his arms and headed for the elevator.

"Wait," Tony said sleepily. "Where are you taking me?"

"Up to Bucky's room. Somebody's going to want to work out sometime. You don't want anybody walking in on you getting fucked, do you?"

Bucky growled at the suggestion.

Well, that seemed reasonable.

In the elevator, Tony was passed into Bucky's arms and the alpha mouthed at his neck, alternating bites, kisses, and more growled declarations of ownership.

As soon as the elevator stopped on Bucky's floor, Steve walked out first, leading the way so Bucky could carry Tony bridal-style all the way to his bedroom. Once there, Steve obligingly opened the door for them.

Tony was immediately hit by the smell. The whole room reeked of sex, sweat, and alpha pheromones at the height of rut. He squirmed in Bucky's arms, feeling the faint tingle of arousal.

"Jesus Christ," Steve gasped. "Bucky, how long has this been going on?"

"Long enough. I just woke up horny as hell and I did everything I could to get myself through it." Bucky gestured to the messy bed. "But I couldn't handle it on my own so I went looking for Tony." He shook his head. "I don't remember my ruts being this bad. Maybe Hydra did something to me, or maybe it's because I haven't had one in awhile."

"Good thing Tony was here for you," Steve said with a smile.

"Hell yeah." Bucky gently deposited Tony in the middle of the bed. "Wish I had gone after him earlier instead of trying to get myself off."

Tony nosed into the blankets, inhaling the delicious scent. He sympathized with Bucky's issues. At the moment, all he wanted to do was grind against the bed.

He was a little annoyed when Bucky flipped him over, but then Bucky was straddling him and he could smell the pheromones all over the alpha so that was okay, too.

"You gorgeous thing," Bucky purred. "You look so hot laid out for me on my bed." He nipped at Tony's neck.

Tony obligingly tilted his head back to allow Bucky access to his throat.

Steve made a strangled sound. "God, just look at you two. You're so perfect together."

Bucky looked up from sucking a mark on Tony's collarbone and grinned. "You hear that, babe? You're so beautiful even the beta's turned on."

Tony gave Steve a skeptical sidelong look. He didn't look aroused. He just looked proud and slightly awed, like he had watched the team take down a huge monster before he had even given a single order. But maybe that was the beta version of arousal.

Steve sighed. "I'm not. I'm just appreciating what a wonderful coupling you make. My two favorite people in the world, and you're so perfect for each other."

"Mmm," Bucky purred. He lined himself back up with Tony's ass and pushed inside.

Tony keened and arched upwards.

"So perfect," Bucky agreed, moving forward in quick, shallow thrusts. "Like his body was made for me."

Tony rolled his hips upwards to meet Bucky's thrusts. The alpha was moving almost casually, taking his time to completely pull out before pushing back in. It was driving Tony crazy. He was teetering on the edge of arousal and Bucky's movements were just teasing him. He tried to clench his legs together and keep Bucky inside him, but the alpha kept toying with him, slowing his thrusts to a crawl. Tony whined unhappily. There was only so much of this torture he could take.

"You want me, don't you?" Bucky hissed. "You want me deep inside you, fucking you hard, making you mine."

Tony whimpered. "Please, Bucky."

Bucky stilled. "I want to hear you say it."

Tony squirmed. "Just fuck me."

"How?"

"However you want. Just do something. I can't stand it when you won't fuck me." Tony pressed his feet against the bed for more leverage to raise his hips.

Bucky chuckled quietly. "Good answer. I knew you'd make the perfect mate."

Tony let out a sigh of relief as Bucky started moving faster, pulling out only briefly and then slamming back in. The pace was punishing, but his body could take it. Well, not for long with the way Bucky was battering his prostate.

"Mine," Bucky growled with a particularly vicious thrust aimed right for Tony's prostate.

Tony cried out and came.

Bucky lasted a few more thrusts before he came, too, collapsing on top of Tony.

Steve stepped in to gently roll Bucky onto his side so Tony could breathe.

Somehow, Bucky recovered enough energy to press kisses down Tony's neck. "My beautiful, perfect omega. My mate," he declared. "God, I could stay buried in that amazing ass of yours for the rest of my life."

Bucky's dick, still sheathed inside Tony, twitched a little.

Tony grimaced. Bucky would be insatiable while he was in rut. But as much as Tony hated to admit it, he was getting too old for multiple orgasms a day when he was out of heat. He felt far too worn out to think about another erection, but the haze of pheromones was still around him, settled in his mind like a warm fog.

Bucky mouthed at Tony's throat and Tony tilted his head back to give him better access. It felt good to just lay back and let Bucky lavish him with affection.

"You gorgeous thing," Bucky purred. He pushed himself down Tony's body, nipping at his nipples, licking his abs, and pressing kisses against his stomach.

Tony groaned and arched into Bucky's touch. He felt warm and tingly, aroused with none of the urgency of wanting to get off.

"You like that, baby?" Bucky purred.

"Yes," Tony said. He arched his hips upwards as Bucky pressed a kiss against his hipbone. Bucky was sure enjoying himself, too. Tony could feel the fullness as Bucky's dick swelled up again.

"Are you sure you like it, baby? This says otherwise." Bucky wrapped his hand around Tony's limp cock.

Tony yelped and writhed, twisting away from Bucky's touch. "I can't," he pleaded. "Too much." Bucky's hand felt like fire on his oversensitised skin.

Bucky's frowned, but he released his grip and Tony sank back against the mattress with a sigh of relief.

"He's in his forties," Steve said quietly. "You can't expect him to get it up again that quickly."

"Damn," Bucky said with a sigh. He gave Tony a contemplative look. "I'm still in rut. Are you going to be a good omega and help me through the rest of it anyway?"

Tony nodded. He could do that much.

Bucky kissed his cheek. "You really are a perfect mate, doll. Smart, sexy, and so willing. I'm going to take such good care of you. You'll never want for anything."

Tony blinked. He was Tony Stark. He had never wanted for anything before.

Bucky rocked his hips forward. "Every omega needs an alpha looking after them. Especially a hot thing like you. I'm shocked you're still single at your age, but I'm a damn lucky man."

Tony's eyes fluttered shut and he moved his hips to match Bucky's rhythm, shuddering every time Bucky's cock brushed against his oversensitive prostate.

"Shh," Bucky said soothingly. "I know it's hard on you, but you can handle a little discomfort. You're strong. And this will all be over soon. Stevie will rustle us up some food and we'll take a nice long break for breakfast. How does that sound?"

That sounded amazing. Tony was feeling kind of tired. Maybe after a cup of coffee and some food he'd get his energy back.

Bucky nuzzled into his neck. "Alright, baby. Just let me finish up and we'll go eat." He made a motion over his shoulder, presumably signaling Steve to start getting food ready.

Tony groaned and threw his head back as Bucky sped up his thrusts. His muscles were spasming, his nerves flaring with the intensity of pain, but he fought to keep himself still until Bucky was finished. And soon he was rewarded with Bucky burying his head against Tony's shoulder and coming with a grunt.

Bucky lifted his head to press a sloppy kiss to Tony's mouth. "You did so good for me, baby. I know it's got to be hard on you like this, but you won't have to go through this for much longer. Since you're my mate now, we'll start cycling together pretty soon. I can't wait to see you in heat. I bet you'll be damn beautiful." His lips twitched into a rueful smile. "I'll have to wait until after the babies are born, of course."

There was a quiet knock on the door, announcing Steve's return.

With a groan, Bucky slowly pulled out of Tony and went to open the door.

Steve shouldered his way into the room, balancing a tray piled high with bagels, fruit, muffins, and plates and utensils for each of them. "No idea what you two wanted to eat, so I brought a little bit of everything," he said apologetically.

"No, this is good," Bucky said. He helped Steve put the tray down on the bed and then helped himself to a muffin, stuffing the entire thing in his mouth.

Tony propped himself up on the bed and surveyed the food.

"You hungry, baby?" Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and pulled him onto his lap. He nuzzled against the back of Tony's neck. "Tell me what you want to eat and I'll make you up a plate."

"You pick," Tony mumbled. He was too hungry to care about flavors.

Bucky pressed a kiss to his temple. "Alright, baby." He grabbed a cluster of grapes from the corner of the tray and held one grape to Tony's mouth.

Tony sighed. He was too hungry for just a handful of grapes, but he indulged Bucky's little display of caring and ate grape after grape from the alpha's hands.

And then Bucky moved on to the bagels, eating half of a blueberry bagel with one hand while offering the other half to Tony.

Tony decided he was too hungry to care about niceties anymore and devoured his half of the bagel as quickly as he could, prompting Bucky to chuckle and tease him that he was going to eat his fingers off if he wasn't careful.

After Tony had eaten three bagels, the ache in his stomach subsided and he was content to keep accepting little bites of food from Bucky's hands. It seemed annoying at first, but he had gotten used to the idea of Bucky feeding him. He was starting to enjoy it, actually. He had never felt so loved and cherished.

Bucky smoothed down Tony's hair. "Feeling better, baby?"

Tony nodded as he polished off the last piece of cantaloupe.

"I told you I was going to take care of you," Bucky murmured in his ear.

"Jesus," Steve said in a low voice. "I need to make a sketch of this."

Tony could feel Bucky's mouth twist into a smirk as he pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Yeah, Stevie? You like how we look together?"

"I do. The two of you look like you've been mated for years. There's so much love in your expressions and the whole hand feeding thing is pretty intimate if you think about it."

"You hopeless romantic," Bucky said with a chuckle.

Betas didn't have much of a sex drive, but they understood relationships and romance just fine.

Steve grinned. "Would it be worse if I said your love was so fated that even being born in the wrong century couldn't keep you two apart?"

Bucky made a gagging sound. "Yeah, that's going way too far. I'm just lucky I found him." He squeezed Tony's shoulder affectionately.

"Very lucky," Steve agreed. "You two are so perfect together, it's like you've known each other all your lives."

Bucky shrugged and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, pulling him against his chest and resting his chin on top of Tony's head. "I don't know. We barely know each other. But I'm looking forward to getting to know him better in the next few months while he's benched from the team."

"What?" The words cut through Tony's contentment like a knife. "You're making me give up being Iron Man?"

"Not forever," Steve said soothingly. "Just while you're pregnant." He put a hand over Tony's stomach. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to those precious babies. And you won't be able to fit into the armor after awhile anyway. But once you give birth, there's no reason to keep you out of the field."

"Well, he's going to need to spend some time with them after the birth, too," Bucky pointed out. "Babies need their mother to raise them."

"Fuck you," Tony growled, shoving his way out of Bucky's embrace. "You get me knocked up and then expect me to raise your stupid children? That's bullshit."

"Honey, you're being ridiculous." Bucky stroked Tony's cheek. "I'm not abandoning you to raise our children all by yourself. I would never do that. Children need their fathers, too and I promise to be a good father for our babies."

Tony huffed. "I don't care. I'm not going to be a good mother and it's your fault that they'll grow up all fucked up because you stuck them with me."

"You're going to be a great mother," Steve assured him. "Stop doubting yourself."

"Oh yeah?" Tony glared at him. "Weren't you telling me how reckless and irresponsible I am? If I can't take care of myself, how the hell can I take care of anybody else?"

"Because I know you've always been better at taking care of everybody else than looking after yourself. It's omega instinct. And it'll be even stronger with your own children."

"We'll teach you to look after yourself better," Bucky added. "But I already promised you I'd be a good mate and make sure all your needs are met."

"Well, you're doing a fucking terrible job so far. The only person you're concerned about is yourself. Your sexual needs, your desire for a family. You never asked me what I wanted."

"Just calm down," Steve said. "We can have a rational, civil discussion about this over coffee and danishes. It's decaf, of course, but-"

"Decaf?" Tony spluttered. "Now you're taking my caffeine away from me, too? Damn it, Steve. You don't even know for sure that I'm pregnant and you're already trying to put all these restrictions on me. Would it kill you to wait until you know whether or not I'm actually pregnant?"

Steve's mouth thinned. "No. By that time, you could have already caused a lot of damage to the babies. Better safe than sorry."

"No, what you're thinking is that these potential babies are the perfect excuse to keep me captive and come off as the good guy because, 'oh, I'm only doing it to protect the babies'. I know how your mind works. It's probably better for this scheme of yours if I don't get pregnant. Then you can keep me in this possibly pregnant limbo forever without any children cramping your style."

"You want to be sure?" Steve cupped his hands around Tony's face. "Bucky could knot you again."

"Hell no." Tony shoved Steve's hands away. "I don't want anything to do with him. Or you. You're both assholes."

Steve exchanged a look with Bucky. "I really think you should knot him again. He's going to be anxious and worked up like this until he knows for sure."

"That's not what I said," Tony protested. "How the hell are you reading anxiety into this? I'm not anxious, damnit. I'm angry."

"Don't be angry, babe," Bucky said soothingly. "I promised to take care of you and make sure you feel happy and secure. I'll do everything I can to ease your mind about the babies."

Tony bolted out of Bucky's lap as he felt the alpha's dick twitched. "Hell no. I'm not letting you knot me again."

Steve grabbed hold of him before he could leave the room. "Where are you going? You promised to help Bucky through the rest of his rut."

Tony pointed an accusing finger at him. "First of all, everything I said was under the influence of your pheromones so it doesn't count. And even if it did, I never said anything about letting him knot me again."

"I know the first time was a little hard on you, but it'll be easier the second time." Steve tugged him back towards the bed.

"Don't touch me," Tony snarled, yanking his arm out of Steve's grip.

"You're being ridiculous," Steve said with a sigh. With almost no effort, he pulled Tony back into his arms and lifted him off the ground.

Tony kicked and struggled. "Put me down, damn you."

"I am," Steve assured him. He walked over to the bed and gently lowered Tony down.

Oh great. He was right back in Bucky's lap, facing him this time, which made it a little more difficult to run off.

Bucky put his hands on Tony's hips and rubbed his thumbs over Tony's hipbones. "That's it, baby. Right back where you belong."

"Fuck you," Tony growled. "I'm not your property. I don't-" He tensed as he felt hands squeeze his shoulders.

A quick turn of his head showed him Steve was kneeling on the bed behind him, in position like he meant to give him a back rub. Although it couldn't possibly be anything so innocent.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tony demanded, twisting his shoulders out of Steve's reach.

"Helping you calm down. You're too tense, Tony. You need to relax or the knot's really going to hurt."

"And it'll be your fault. I'm tense because I don't want this. How hard is that for you two to understand? Goddamn. I thought people from your generation were into courtship and treating omegas like delicate flowers. Dad always talked about the 40s like they were the good old days. Stuff about how alphas were actually gentlemen back then. But either he was a lying sack of shit or you two have always been batshit crazy."

"You're not a delicate flower," Steve said with a smile in his voice. "And we don't want you to be. We just want you to help you understand that it's not a sign of weakness to let an alpha look after you."

"Who the hell cares about flowers anyway?" Bucky added. "You're way prettier than some dumb flower." He squeezed a handful of Tony's ass. "Can't touch a flower like this."

Tony's mouth dropped open. "I can't believe it," he said. "How can you two hear everything I say and somehow not have understood a single word?"

"We understand just fine," Steve said. "You don't want people thinking you're weak because you're an omega. Which is silly. Omegas are built strong enough to handle knotting and childbirth. And in return, alphas take care of their needs."

"All of their needs," Bucky said, sliding his thumb down to press against Tony's entrance.

Tony yelped and jerked forward. "I don't need this," he protested.

"Of course you do," Steve said soothingly. He rubbed a hand over Tony's thigh, seemingly oblivious to how Tony flinched away from his touch. "Everyone needs love and affection."

"This isn't love," Tony insisted. "This is-" He groaned and squirmed as one of Bucky's fingers started probing inside him. "I don't know what this is, but it sure as hell isn't love."

"But I do love you." Bucky leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Tony's cheek when he turned his face away. "I'm not like those other alphas who are only good for a quick fuck. You're my mate," he breathed into Tony's ear. "You're never going to be alone again."

Tony sighed. Unfortunately.

"Look at you, baby," Bucky purred, twisting his finger deeper into Tony's body. "Getting nice and slick for me again."

"I told you he just needed a little break," Steve said. He reached a hand around to gently palm Tony's erection. "His will is stronger than his body."

"Always the case," Bucky said with an affectionate smile. "I like 'em that way, don't I, Stevie?"

Steve chuckled. "Whatever you say, Buck."

"Cut it out," Tony growled. He shoved at Steve's arm. "Both of you stop. Stop playing around with me."

Bucky's mouth twisted into a smirk. "Impatient, are we? Guess you're all ready to go."

"What? No! No, no, no." Tony flailed in a panic as Steve put his hands around his hips and lifted him, lining him up with the head of Bucky's cock.

"Relax," Steve advised.

Tony whimpered. He didn't have much of a choice. Bucky was going to knot him again no matter how much he struggled. All he could do now was try to minimize the pain he'd go through.

"That's it, baby," Steve said soothingly as he slowly lowered Tony onto Bucky's dick. "Just relax and Bucky's gonna make you feel real good."

Tony squirmed. He really doubted it. The angle didn't feel great and Steve was forcing him to take Bucky a lot deeper than he'd like. He didn't want to take Bucky at all, of course, but it would have been a little easier to cope with if he was in control of the penetration.

"You're going to be in this position awhile," Bucky said. "Let's get you more comfortable." He lifted Tony's legs and wrapped them around his waist.

Tony moaned helplessly as that small gesture changed the angle of penetration just enough to stimulate his prostate.

"That's it," Bucky said approvingly. "I'm gonna make it real good for you." He took over for Steve, moving Tony's body up and down on his cock while the beta stroked Tony's back and murmured words of encouragement.

Tony hated himself for it, but his body was responding to the stimulation and he found himself grinding his hips down against Bucky and pressing back into Steve's touch.

As Bucky's knot swelled, the combination of pain and pleasure pushed Tony over the edge. He cried out and then slumped forward into Bucky's chest, feeling drained and totally boneless.

"He didn't pass out again, did he?" Steve asked worriedly.

"Nah. Just nice and relaxed and well fucked." Bucky put a hand under Tony's chin and tilted his head up to kiss him.

Tony was too tired to really kiss him back so the kiss was pretty sloppy, but Bucky still seemed pleased.

"God, you gorgeous thing. The things you do to me," he purred.

"I'm glad everything's all settled," Steve said. He squeezed Tony's shoulder and then slid off the bed. "Let me know what you need from your floor so I can start moving it all in here."

Tony's brow furrowed. "Wha?"

"We're moving all of your stuff into Bucky's bedroom," Steve said patiently. "As his mate, you're going to be sharing his bed now. We can make your old room the nursery."

"But my room's bigger."

"Of course it is. But the two of you don't need a huge bedroom. It's a much better size for a litter of pups." Steve rubbed a hand over Tony's stomach. "Large litters tend to run in Bucky's family, so it's better to be prepared."

Tony blinked. "Where're you going to stay?"

Steve smiled warmly. "My room is right next door. The bed's really not big enough for the three of us."

"It could be," Bucky said. "Just like old times."

"We could move Tony's bed in here," Steve said thoughtfully. "We'll have to move it out of his room to set up the nursery anyway."

"Perfect," Bucky said. He pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek. "Isn't that great, babe? We'll be one big happy family."

"I'll have to think about this," Tony muttered into Bucky's collarbone. Somehow he had the feeling this was a bad idea. If he could just focus long enough, he was sure he'd figure out why.

"Don't think too hard," Steve said soothingly. "Just relax for now."

But Tony couldn't just let it go. "But, Bucky. Why d'you want Steve to stay with us anyway?"

"Because he's my best friend. My best friend and my mate. What more could an alpha ask for?"

"You two are both my friends," Steve said with a smile. "I'll make sure Bucky looks after you and protect you when he's away."

"I don't need you to protect me. I'm Iron Man. I can protect myself."

"Not right now. Right now you're a mother."

Tony frowned and looked down as Bucky ran his hands over his belly. It was probably just his imagination, but his stomach looked a little rounder than it had earlier that morning.

"The mother of my children," Bucky said proudly.

Steve pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead. "I'm going to start moving a few things up. Be good for Bucky while I'm gone."

Tony huffed as his eyelids fluttered shut of their own accord. Damn beta pheromones.

"You look a little sleepy, babe," Bucky said with a chuckle.

Tony managed to pry one eyelid open. "Not tired."

"Honey, you're going to fall asleep sitting up. Not that I don't mind you sleeping on my lap, but we can't have you falling over and hurting yourself."

Tony yelped as Bucky lifted his hips and leaned forward to lower him down onto the bed on his back. There was a lot of shifting that Tony was definite not happy about, but then Bucky was finally settled, bracing himself up on his arms to grin down at Tony.

"I like this position," Bucky said with a slow roll of his hips. "How about you?"

Tony sighed. "Just get on with it."

Bucky frowned. "Why are you so grumpy all of a sudden?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that the two of you are forcing me to rearrange my whole life and give up everything I hold dear."

"Don't be so dramatic. We're not making you give up all your stuff. Are you complaining just because we dragged you out of the lab for the day? Don't worry. Stevie and I will take you down there later this afternoon."

"You going to carry me?" Tony asked scornfully.

"Of course. After all the passing out you did earlier, I don't think you're in any shape to do a lot of walking. You'd probably be limping anyway."

Well, he did sort of have a point. But on the other hand, if Natasha or Bruce saw him limping, they'd know something was wrong and come rescue him.

Oh well. He could probably put together an escape plan in the lab. Maybe take a soldering gun to Bucky's face. That would work.

"You're probably not up to a lot of hard work," Bucky cautioned. "But I'm sure you could work on some new prototypes. Stevie tells me he's watched you work on a holographic screen for all your designs. I'm sure you'd be up to that."

Right. There was going to be no more of that. He was going to revoke Steve's lab access as soon as he got down there.

"Tony Stark in his natural habitat," Bucky purred, adjusting his stance a little so he could start fucking Tony in earnest. "I can't wait to see. It makes me so hot thinking of you happily at work. And then bending you over one of your benches. God, yes."

Tony grimaced as Bucky groaned and climaxed inside him. He felt so gross and sticky already and there was still more to come. He wanted a shower. Several showers, actually, before he set foot back in his lab. He wouldn't dare desecrate his sacred space with gross alpha scent and semen.

Bucky sighed contentedly and peppered kisses across Tony's face. "God, babe. You're so hot. I can't wait to try some more positions with you. God, I want to try everything."

"Well, you're not going to," Tony said curtly. "No sex in my lab. I'm not letting you get your disgusting come all over everything."

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "The only one who might get their come on some of your tech is you. All my come's going in you, baby. If you're that worried about making a mess, you could always suck me off."

Tony gave him the finger. If Bucky dared put his dick in his mouth, Tony was going to bite it off.

Steve strode back into the bedroom with an arm full of Tony's clothes. "So, there's a slight problem. You have too many clothes for Bucky's closet. Especially if we're all going to share the space."

Bucky raised his head. "I can help Tony sort through his clothes." He smirked at Tony. "Not that you really need clothes, babe, but we'll make sure we keep a couple of sexy outfits for when we go out."

"Fuck you," Tony snarled. "You don't get to tell me what I can wear. They're my damn clothes and I'll wear whatever I want." He twisted under Bucky and made grabby hands for the clothes in Steve's arms.

Fuck what Bucky thought. Tony was going to rescue all his clothes and put them back in his closet where they belonged.

"Easy, easy," Bucky said, suppressing a wince. "We're still knotted. You're going to hurt yourself."

"It'll hurt you more than it hurts me," Tony said airily. "Now get the fuck off me."

Steve cupped his hands around Tony's face and tilted his head back, forcing him to meet his gaze. "Tony," he said sternly. "I know you can be more mature than this."

"I think I'm being very mature about this whole situation. If I was going to be immature, I'd chop off Barnes' balls before he put a baby in me."

"I know you're scared," Steve said soothingly, stroking his thumbs over Tony's cheeks. "And it's okay to be scared. Children are a huge commitment. But Bucky's going to be here to support you and help raise the kids. I know you'll be great parents."

Tony averted his eyes and shoved at Steve. "Go away. Stop trying to fuck with my head."

"I just need you to settle down. You're still knotted and if you keep freaking out and thrashing around, you're going to tear something."

"You're not going to get away with this," Tony muttered, his eyelids starting to droop. "The team's not going to let you keep me captive."

"The team will be happy someone's looking after you," Steve said firmly. "You may not like it, but you can't spend all your time in the lab, drinking coffee and not sleeping, or pulling stupid, dangerous stunts that put yourself at risk. Someone has to hold you accountable and keep you from killing yourself through neglect. You might fight us every step of the way, but you'll be so much happier in the long run when you and the babies turn out healthy."

Tony whined and feebly batted at Steve's hands. His tension headache was starting to evaporate as Steve massaged his temples and he felt free and floaty.

Steve pressed a kiss to his forehead. "That's it. Just rest and let Bucky take care of you. I'll get your tablet so you can do some work when you feel a little more awake."

"I got you, babe," Bucky said, smiling warmly down at Tony. "Get some sleep if you need it. When you wake up, the knot will have gone down and I'll get you all cleaned up and comfortable." He leaned in for a kiss, slow and sweet.

Tony relaxed into the kiss, feeling the love and affection wash over him. He felt warm and sleepy, and absolutely safe in Bucky's bed with his alpha watching over him. A little nap was probably a good idea. After all, his alpha only had his best interests in mind.

"I love you," he mumbled as his eyes slipped shut.


End file.
